Infinity Stones
by GreekHeroine
Summary: One shots depicting how each stone may effect an Avenger. Requests are appreciated


Time.

He should have known it.

Steve felt the dirt and grime of the war fall away as the sky became tinged in green.

He glanced around as the open field of the African savanna became replaced with the high rises of New York.

Not just New York but his New York.

Old, classic homey New York with its smog and dust. He breathed in the rich fumes of old gas and heard the clang of tin trash cans. Steve closed his eyes reminiscing in his safety of 40s music.

"Steve," A familiar voice rang out, clear as a bell among the cheers of kids playing in the street.

He opened his eyes and turned around. A green Ford, sparkling like a new dime drove past and there in her red dress and heels, with elegant curls pinned back and her eyes full of command was his girl.

"Peggy," he breathed, choking on the simple name.

"You're late," she smirked, walking forward.

He looked down, seeing himself in a black suit and coat. As if he was going dancing. No longer clad in his uniform King T'Challa had given him, he glanced to his right and saw in his hand a bouquet instead of the shield Tony had returned to him.

"Aren't we going?" she asked, hope in her voice, "The Stork Club is right around the corner. Or did you get turned around being in Europe so long?"

Steve had no words as he felt a weight on his chest, looking down he saw he had several medals of honor pinned to him and Peggy took his arm.

"Steve, what's wrong?" She asked.

But Steve didn't know, he had no idea what was happening. he stepped back, breaking away from Peggy and dropping the bouquet.

"I don't..." he began to panic.

He started shaking and he turned in circles.

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Where's who?" Peggy asked, grabbing his arm.

Steve looked back, seeing her in a beautiful emerald green gown.

"Are you talking about Bucky?" she asked, her brow furrowed, "He's waiting on us."

Steve looked to where Peggy pointed and Bucky waved.

Steve stepped back, seeing his best friend clean shaven and cut with a white suit, so white it gleamed under the lights looking like silver.

"Steve?" He asked, "Let's take these girls dancing shall we?"

Wrapped around his arm was a blonde woman, one of the secretaries from the SSR.

"C'mon," she smiled, "I'm dying to go!"

"No.." Steve stumbled backwards as the scene changed.

Suddenly he was at a dinner where Colonel Phillips clapped him on the back.

"That was a risky move there son, diving into the sea like that! Lucky we found you!"

"Colonel?" Steve gasped, amazed at the smile his superior gave off.

"Not me, Stark here did all the work finding you!"

"Tony?" Steve turned around to see Howard.

"Tony? No, but that'd be a good name for a boy wouldn't it?" the inventor laughed.

Steve fell against a green trimmed table as countless more war generals toasted.

"This isn't..." Steve shook his head and ran. He broke through the doors and into a pub where Dum Dum and his Howling Commandos team were drunk as all could get.

"Good to have you back Cap!" The Frenchman cheered, thrusting a drink into Steve's hand.

Steve threw the drink to the ground and pushed through another door. He screamed in despair and fell to his knees.

A newspaper fell in front of him, the headline declaring victory in Europe. He grabbed it, crumpling it up and throwing it, at last seeing he wore a green army jacket, torn and burned from countless battles.

"Steve," a shaking voice sounded from behind him.

He glanced behind him to see Peggy gripping his shoulder.

"We can go home, it's over. You saved the world."

"No..." He shook his head, "This isn't real."

"It is..." she insisted, kneeling down to his level, "you're so worried, but you've done enough. Come home. Come back to me."

Steve searched Peggy's eyes, seeing her desperation and hope in them. The absolute faith she had in him, to do whatever was necessary. In an instance he held her in a tight embrace and kissed her.

He could taste her tears, salty as they dripped down and feel her heat from her lips. She pressed against him and he tumbled backwards.

They broke apart for a brief moment, naked against a green blanket.

In that moment Steve had no idea what would happen, all he knew was that this here was peace and he wanted to stay here forever.

He got on his knees and caressed every curve of Peggy, inhaling her perfume. So rich and beautiful, he sighed in bliss as he found his way to her lips.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the bliss as they became one in the sheets. Then he heard it.

The bone chilling crack of a pistol. He opened his eyes as he held Peggy, already losing her strength as blood soaked through her green nightdress.

"No!" he panicked, "No!"

He screamed as she faded away, along with the elegant room.

Suddenly he felt weight return to his shoulders as his shield materialized again and he looked down to see blood and grime covering his uniform. Sound returned in a massive wave of screams and shouts. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as he punched the barren field of Wakanda.

"Steve," a thick and pained voice alerted him.

He looked up, ready to fight as the sun reflected off a Vibranium arm.

"I'm sorry," Bucky said, placing a silver hand on his shoulder, "I told you though, I'm with you, till the end of the line."


End file.
